


the starts wish he looked at them like how he looked at her / Levihan /  shortshot

by Cherryx_15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryx_15/pseuds/Cherryx_15
Summary: As she looked upon the starshe gazes upon her and only her
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 49





	the starts wish he looked at them like how he looked at her / Levihan /  shortshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! This is one of my first Levihan writings so I hope you enjoy it.

Her coffee-colored orbs shined with the light of the stars exceeding the skies. Her skin glowed with the light from the stary sky above. 

Levi's eyes softened at the sight of Hanji. Seeing her so peaceful and relaxed was a rare sight nowadays. After taking the position of commander, the circle under her eyes became more ominous as well her smile lost its shine. A small smile pulled his lips. 

In his eyes, she was gorgeous. She had despised her eye after it lost its color, yet he had found it beautiful displaying that she lived through that hell, showed how tough she was. He had always admired how strong she was. Never backing down from battle, giving her all. 

But he would never say that out loud. 

"Hey Levi, thank you," Her gaze shifting from the stary sky above to his blue eyes. "For what?" He answered with confusion in his tone. Her warm hand wraps around his.

She gives it a tiny squeeze "For staying here beside me"


End file.
